


Squeaky Clean Fun

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Kinktober Day 25After a good workout, Adam and Amelia get clean together





	Squeaky Clean Fun

It was no secret that one of Adam’s favorite past times was jogging around Brooklyn. He always loved just taking off on his morning run with no set destination in mind. Just going wherever the hell he felt like going. Plus it was an absolute bonus that Amelia, his longtime girlfriend also loved to jog as well and she always made it fun, always joking around with him while they ran.

They had just finished a run and Adam was playfully chasing Amelia up the stairs to her studio apartment, wrapping his arms around her stomach from behind in a hug they arrived at the door, laughing as they walked into the apartment.

Adam snuggled up to her as she placed her keys in the bowl by the door; Amelia giggled.

“Want to have some fun before we go grocery shopping?” he asked as he dipped his hand into the front of her pink running shorts, his fingers brushing the front of her cotton panties.

“I don’t know,” Amelia replied, “I’m really sweaty. Think I’ll just hop in the shower.”

“Oh,” he said, clearly dejected.

She kicked off her shoes, pulled her top off and headed into the bathroom. Adam took his shoes off and sat down on the couch to watch TV; Amelia poked her head out of the bathroom door.

“Um, you know that was an invitation for you to join me, right?” she asked him with an impish grin.

He didn’t need to be told twice. Adam quickly hopped up off the couch and ran into the bathroom, pulling his running shorts off along the way.

Amelia giggled as they got into the small shower and turned the water on, making sure the temperature was just right before they wetted themselves down. Adam squirted some shampoo in his hand and lathered up her chestnut hair; she let out a happy sigh as she tilted her head back, smiling contently. He rinsed her head off and leaned down to kiss her lips.

She moaned happily as she returned the kiss. She reached behind her and stroked Adam’s large manhood; it sprung to attention in her hand. He reached around and caressed her folds with his right hand; he reached up with his left hand and fondled her small breast.

Amelia nibbled her lips as he slipped his middle finger into her entrance and massaged her secret spot with his fingertip. 

“Mmmmm, yeah baby,” she cooed as he pumped his finger in and out of her moist cave. “Oh yes, right there baby, right there.”

She leaned her head back against his wide chest; Adam leaned down and sucked on her neck, nipping lightly at her skin. They adjusted their position so that Amelia was leaning face-first against the wall of the shower, her right foot resting on the rim of the tub and Adam was behind her. He placed the tip of his hard erection at her entrance and slowly pushed it in. She let out a moan as his large member filled her to the hilt.

“Fuck me, you’re so fucking tight,” he groaned as his shaft slid in and out of Amelia’s slick orifice.

“Am I tight like a virgin?” she asked.

He nodded and pumped his hips faster. “You’re so fucking tight.”

He leaned forward and kissed her right shoulder, nibbling ever so often on her skin. Amelia moaned in bliss as the tip of Adam’s penis brushed the walls of her cervix, hitting her secret spot. She reached up and ran her fingers through his soft raven hair, her fingertips lovingly rubbing his scalp.

He reached down in between her legs and caressed her clit, making it quickly swell up.

“Oh yes,” Amelia cooed. “Oh yes baby, right there. Right there.”

“You like that?” Adam asked as he fondled her clit faster.

“Yes, oh yes! Oh shit! Oh, oh your finger is fucking magical! Oh, harder baby, harder!”

“Do you want me to make you cum?” he asked her.

She nodded. “Please, I wanna cum, I wanna cum, I… I… I… OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!”

Amelia let out a wail as her orgasm hit her hard. She clenched her fist as she rode out her climax.

A few moments later, Adam followed. He squirted hot streams of his jizz inside her with a grunt, thrusting his hips into her rear.

They leaned against the wall, panting as they recovered from their mutual orgasms. He planted a soft kiss to her temple.

“Fuck me, you’re so fucking amazing,” he praised her. “I love you so fucking much.

“I love you more,” she replied. “What do you say we dry off and have some more fun on the bed?”

Adam couldn’t agree more. Their errands could definitely wait. 


End file.
